1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter head assembly for a wood planing machine, more particularly to a modular cutter head assembly which constitutes a cutting contour line winding around a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cutter head assembly for a wood planing machine 10 is shown to have a spiral cutting contour which is constituted by a plurality of blade segments 13 so as to improve quality of wood products. The blade segments 13 are respectively secured to a plurality of blade mounting blocks 122 formed on an outer surrounding surface 121 of a shaft 12 by means of screw fasteners 14. The shaft 12 is driven by a transmitting axle 11 to rotate the blade segments 13 so as to perform a planing process. However, since the blade mounting blocks 122 are integrally formed with the shaft 12, are respectively formed with screw holes 123, and are required to be arranged in a spiral manner, fabrication of the shaft 12 is difficult, costly and time consuming.